myimmortalfandomcom-20200214-history
Voldemort
Voldemort, also known as Tom Satan Bombodil or Tom Andorson, is the main villain of My Immortal. He spends the entire story trying to execute his master plan: giving Ebony a gun and telling her to shoot Vampire Potter with it. Appearance and Personality Voldemort is described as a "man with red eyes and no nose and everything".Chapter 14 He is established as very evil and preppy, but also wears black clothes, making him a poser. However, in the 1980s he is a goff and has "long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black. He had gren eyes like Billie Joe Amstrung and pale whit skin",Chapter 31 as well as a "six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11".Chapter 38 Voldemort is also very determined in following his plans to kill Vampire Potter, to the point he does not see common sense. He also speaks in (bad) Shakespearean English in the present - though he speaks normally in 1980. He seems to have very eccentric quirks, like using high-heelsChapter 14 and randomly threatening to kill God ("Allah Kedavra", "Let God be destroyed"). Voldemort also has a tendency to impersonate Gerard Way and hijack My Chemical Romance concerts in order to attack Ebony. He accomplishes this by wearing a mask. During this time, Voldemort is also shown to know the lyrics to several MCR songs as he sings “''Helena and sum odder songs''” while impersonating Gerard Way. In fact, Voldemort’s performances are so good, that even Ebony cannot tell the difference between Voldemort and the real Gerard Way until Voldemort reveals himself by taking off his mask. His past self, Tom Satan Bombodil does not have the evil tendencies the present Voldemort has. Instead, he is a goff and has a band called XblakXtearX. He is also very easily smitten with Ebony and wants her to be his girlfriend. Role in the story Voldemort first appears in Chapter 9, where he tries to force Ebony into shooting Vampire Potter with a gun. He threatens her, saying that if she refuses, he will kill Draco. During this confrontation, it's clear that Ebony outmatches him big time in terms of power, and it is at this point that he also debuts his signature look: an ugly, preppy man with no nose and no nose, who dresses all in black but is obviously not goffik. For some reason, he speaks faux-early modern English, threatening to Enoby, "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Draco!" Voldemort also does not seem to realize that killing Vampire himself would be much faster. In Chapter 12, it is revealed by Vampire Potter that Volfemort kidnapped Draco (or has him bondage, as Tara puts it). Enoby and Vampire break into Voldemprt's lair and kill Snaketail, his personal assistant. Then they save Draco and flee. Volsemort later appears in Chapters 16 and 17, where he hijacks two MCR concerts that Ebony attends. Here he tries again (and again) to intimidate Eboby into killing Vampire. But during his second hijack, Albert Dumblydore turns into a gothic old man and chases Vlodemort away. In his next appearance, Volzemort tries a more brutal approach: he flies into the Great Hall of Hogwarts, dressed as Darth Valer, and directly threatens Ebony in Dumblydore's presence. Sadly, he does not realize that Vampire is right in front of him, very easily killable, and just flies away. Ebony later travels back in time from 2021 to the 1990's to prevent Voldemint from becoming evil, by trying to seduce him into loving her. The theory behind this is that if Volxemort does not get his "hearth borken",Chapter 27 he will not become evil. Here it is revealed that Voldemort's real name is Tom Bombodil and that he had been in the Slytherin house. He also tells Ebony to call him Satan, which is his middle name. This makes his full name Tom Satan Bombodil. Tom also appears to be goffik and befriends Ebony very quickly. He tells her that he has a band called XBlakXTearX, which consists of himself on gutter, James "Samaro" Potter and Serious "Hades" Blak on guitars, Lucan Malfoy on drums, and Serverus Snap on boss. Ebony also succeeds in getting a date with him. When Ebony reunites him with his ex Hedwig, Tom and Hedwig start to make out in the Great Hall. Here they are caught by Dumbledore and Mr. Norris. After being brought to Dumbledore's office, Ebony sees Morty McFli's blak tim machine and decides to jump into it. She takes Tom Satan Bombodil to the present, where he transforms into his later self Voldemort. Here he teams up with Snap and Loopin to finally take matters into his own hands and kill Vampire, and all the other goffs, himself. Ebony decides to do something and shoots Voldimort with an Abra Kedabra curse. Voldrimort's fate is left ambiguous, since this is where the entire fic ends. Difference from the Original The original Voldemort is a no-nonsense villain who goes to great lengths to get what he wants - even if this means killing his own henchmen. He likes to cause suffering to everyone who gets in his way and is so feared that even his name itself is a source of dread. Even as a child he is established to be rotten and beyond saving. Voldemort is also said to be one of the most powerful wizards ever. The Voldemort of My Immortal is none of that. The only thing he does is basically intimidate Ebony and flee. While he does share the obsession of killing Harry Potter with his original counterpart, he does not have the intelligence to create effective plans, only sticking with an ineffective one; despite being very loosely based on one of the most powerful wizards ever, despite having LOADS of opportunities in the story to kill Vampire himself he instead keeps using the one same plan over and over again: FORCE ENOBY TO SHOOT HIM WITH A GUN. It can also be said that his obsession with killing Harry Potter is about the only trait he shares with his original counterpart, despite Ebony being explicitly designated as the only one able to defeat Voldemort. If he would have a slight semblance to the original Voldemort, Tom Satan Bombodil would probably go after Ebony, as Voldemort's obsession stemmed from the fact that Harry could potentially be a threat to Voldemort's life. As a teen, he is established as a 'symphathetic goff' and happens to live in the 1980's instead of the more accurate 40's. The original teenaged Riddle was a manipulative, sadistic and power hungry student, who, more or less was the leader of a gang of cruel bullies, while managing to keep the outward appearance of an innocent, likable and gifted student. Therefore, he was adored by many of the teachers, excluding Dumbledore. Tom Satan Bombodil, on the other hand, is yet another depressed "goffik" teen, who is obsessed with "goffik" music and sex. Especially doin' it in all manners of inappropriate places, such as a cinema and the Great Hall. Physically, the My Immortal Voldemort does not differ much his canon counterpart, with Tara using the film incarnation as played by Ralph Fiennes as her primary inspiration. She even explicitly states he looks "basically like Voldemort in the movie." However it should be noted that the real Voldemort never actually wore heels as he did in My Immortal. Voldemort's great magical powers, which was one of his most defining traits, are largely absent in My Immortal, as he is easily defeated by both Ebony and Albert Dumblydore on two separate occasions. In fact, he BARELY has any of his magical powers. For example, in canon, he can fly without the need for a broomstick, while in My Immortal, he is frequently mentioned to fly on broomsticks. It is implied that Voldemort has telekinetic powers in "My Immortal". Even though he has these powers, he inexplicably never uses them. In this case, it is likely Tara mixed up telekinesis for telepathy, which is indeed a power Voldemort has in the original Potter series. The My Immortal Voldemort is also shown to be able to see into the future, knowing, in his youth as Tom Satan Bombodil, that Hogsment and Hot Ishoo would be renamed as Hogsmede and Hot Topic respectively. Needless to say, the original Voldemort wasn't known for his divining powers, as he spends an entire book trying to get his hands on a recording of a prophecy made by an actual seer. Another small difference is that the My Immortal Voldemort, in his adult years, always speaks in a faux old English accent, incorrectly using second person referrals such as "thou". Obviously, being born in the 20th century, the original Voldemort speaks modern English, with the only peculiarity being that he sometimes refers himself to third person as "Lord Voldemort", showcasing his narcissism. Notable Quotes * “I hath telekinesis.” he answered cruelly. - Chapter 9 * "Eboby…..Ebony…….” Darth Valer sed evilly in his raspy voice. - Chapter 23 * “Da name’s Tom.” he said. “But u kan call me Satan. Datz ma middle nam” - Chapter 32 * “Oh my satan, Gerard is so fuking hot!11” Volxemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. - Chapter 38 * “Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11” he said arngrily. Sudenly he started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective. - Chapter 40 Trivia *The gothic shopkeeper in Hogsmeade is named "Tom Rid", and later called Tom Riddle - this was Voldemort's real name, which in full (Tom Marvolo Riddle) can be rearranged to "I am Lord Voldemort". However, in this story, Tom Rid has no apparent connection to Voldemort, past or present. *Tom Bombadil is a mysterious character appearing briefly in J. R. R. Tolkien's fantasy epic The Lord of the Rings. The same name is used as Voldemort's given name in My Immortal. The original Bombadil is nothing like Bombadil in '80s Hogwarts, but then again none of the Harry Potter characters are really themselves either. *It is unclear where "Tom Anderson" originates from. Speculated origins include Thomas A. Anderson/Neo, protagonist of The Matrix franchise; Thomas Anderson, co-founder of Myspace; and Thomas T. Anderson, tritagonist of Beavis and Butthead. *Voldemort is, at least once, referred to as "The Dork Lord" in My Immortal. The Dork Lord was Lord Valuemart's official title in the parody series Barry Trotter, written by Michael Gerber five years prior to My Immortal. This is unlikely to be a deliberate reference by Tara however, and is almost certainly just the result of no proof-reading. References Category:Characters Category:Da Death Deelers Category:Preps